joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Drag-O-Drawgon (Wanked)
Drag-O-Drawgon is a - HEY! You aren't supposed to know this. | Drag-O-Drawgon is a content moderator of the FCOC wiki. She will likely warn you on any page, and he will delete them if you ignore her. She can also just edit pages for formatting, but he will also tell you that you suck. (not really) Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-B Name: Does not share name Origin: The Real World Gender: You Figure It Out Age: Not sharing this Classification: Unknown Powers and Abilities: PIS (Plot Induced Stupidity) Manipulation, CIS (Character Induced Stupidity) Manipulation, AIS (Author Induced Stupidity) Manipulation, LIS (Lore Induced Stupidity) Manipulation, YAFS (You're All Fucking Stupid) Manipulation, Salt Manipulation (Made some Xenoverse Players Rage Quit with mere presence), Complete Immunity to any Sexual Inducement, Resurrection (Revived his Xbox from the Red Ring of Death) |aLl FrOm BeFoRe, Existence Erasure (IMMA DELET YOER PAGE), Void Manipulation (Can screw around with and survive in deleted stuff), NLF Erasure (Passively does this. You can never NLF Drag-O-Drawgon, not even Drag-O-Drawgon him/her/itself can do it, paradoxically), Invisibility (Can look offline, or hide him/her/itself via renaming. deletes, restorations, locks, unlocks, etc are hidden from recent changes), Healing (Can restore pages), Immutability Inducement (Can lock pages from being edited), Unconventional Thread Manipulation (Can remove her/his/its own threads, or utterly erase any thread via intelligence) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Froze a Discord server by saying Promestein, this is totally an AP feat and not hax) | Multiverse level (Deleted a page consisting of over 1000 revisions) Speed: Immeasurable (Did a classwork assignment before class even started) | Omnipresent (Is watching all over the wiki at once. Can delete your page very fast) Lifting Strength: Unknown (We have to ignore this weakness) Striking Strength: Universal+ (Read AP) | Do I even need to anymore? Durability: Universe level+ (Anything suggesting Drag-O-Dragon is a glass cannon should be ignored) | Outerverse level (Utterly unaffected by just about anything. But can probably still be banned by PROMESTEIN ) Stamina: Average (Somehow) Range: Universal+ (Freezing it, sir) | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: An Axe Intelligence: Way Above Average. | Probably higher than Musa's Weaknesses: (Deleted by a Content Moderator) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Promestein - Drag-O-Drawgon literally says "Promestein" and your Universal Space Time is instantly destroyed. Discord servers have no save from this. *Axe - Drag-O-Drawgon hits you in the head with the axe. Used this to somehow kill Ultimate Madoka Kaname. *PIS - Literally causes PIS to downplay you to shit level. This can only be avoided by Bloom, Sailor Moon, Goku, or Madoka Kaname. *Rage Quit Inducement - Causes you to Rage Quit. Rage Quitting results in dequalification, meaning Drag-O-Drawgon wins. Used mainly on Xenoverse players. *NOPE - Instantly deletes you as a Content Moderator Key: "Base" | Content Moderator Others Notable Victories: *Madoka Kaname (Somehow) *Hackers (Green name hacks can't save you, my friend) *Bloom (This was a game of tag) *Some random page with over 1000 revisions Notable Losses: *Goku (PIS didn't work) Inconclusive Matches: *Sailor Moon (Why?) Category:Characters Category:Wanked Category:Tier 2 Category:Real Life Category:Omniprescence